Sayonara
by Kida Luna
Summary: Éramos la División 6. Éramos las almas que partían a lo desconocido. Nuestro trabajo era el más difícil; no porque era muy peligroso… sino porque nos hacía añicos el corazón. FateNano.


_Sinopsis: __Éramos la División 6. Éramos las almas que partían a lo desconocido. Nuestro trabajo era el más difícil; no porque era muy peligroso… sino porque nos hacía añicos el corazón. FateNano._

_Sayonara_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo único_

Me quedé en silencio. Sonreí tímidamente y le dije adiós con un gesto de mi mano, porque en realidad, no sabía yo qué más se suponía debía decir en esos momentos (mentira, sí sabía, pero era demasiado doloroso el siquiera pensarlo…).

Salió de la oficina con su tono siempre campante. Sus últimas palabras acerca de una cuidadosa cena esperándome en la noche me hicieron sentir mal y bien a la vez.

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, no pude evitar llevarme una mano al pecho, estrujando mi saco negro entre mis dedos.

-"Fate –percibí algo en mi hombro-, Fate, ¿estás bien?"

Alcé la mirada lentamente, consciente de que mis ojos atormentados estaban a la vista. La mano en mi hombro me dio un ligero apretón antes de retirarse.

-"¿No le has dicho, cierto?"

La sonrisa triste en su rostro me provocó unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Sin embargo, me contuve, y con el rostro compungido le negué con la cabeza.

-"Tienes que decirle –salió la voz tersa y gentil-. Hoy mismo te vas de Midchilda, tengo entendido que será por un muy largo tiempo; ya no puedes esperar más."

Lo sé. Bajé la mirada avergonzada mientras empalmaba mis dedos. Luego, volteé a mirarla de nuevo, buscando en sus ojos azules algún consuelo o consejo que me ayudase a no derrumbarme por completo.

Tenía que irme. Era mi trabajo.

Pero…

Cerré los ojos con pesar.

"_No quiero dejarla. Me voy a morir sin ella…"_

-"Fate-chan, está bien. Estás acostumbrada a las misiones, Signum va a acompañarte. Estoy segura que no necesito decirle que cuide de ti, pero debes ser fuerte. Te necesitamos allá, la División 6 te necesita allá."

Una de las palmas de Hayate cubrió las mías, en un gesto de confort. Traté de sonreírle lo mejor que pude, aún cuando por dentro yo no quería abordar la nave que me alejaría de casa durante los próximos 2 años.

Me sentí quebrar en aquel momento, a pesar de que aquello sonaba imposible, ahora mismo me sentía tan frágil como el cristal.

Relamí mis labios secos y dirigí la vista hacia el retrato que descansaba sobre mi escritorio. La imagen de Nanoha, cargando a una Vivio sonriente, me saludó desde el otro lado donde reposaba la silenciosa fotografía.

Me aparté despacio del toque de mi compañera y tomé el cuadro entre mis manos; comencé a delinear el rostro de la hermosa joven en la pintura con mis dedos, que no paraban de temblar. Por breves segundos, pensé que las lágrimas me iban a acabar ganando.

-"Me duele… -hablé al fin, haciendo el esfuerzo por controlar mi voz-. Me duele mucho, Hayate. Ella va a cocinarme una cena con todo el amor del mundo, y yo tengo que rechazarla porque esta misma noche parto. No la veré…"

-"Sí, sí lo harás, Fate. Volverán a enviarse cartas y videos como cuando antes; sé que es difícil, pero Nanoha-chan es muy fuerte. Te quiere, y sea cual sea tu trabajo, ella siempre te ha aceptado."

-"Eso es lo más triste –susurré apenas, sintiendo mis ojos rozarse-. Voy a abandonarla y ella no dirá nada malo para mí. Sé que va a llorar, porque yo lloraré también; pero a veces desearía que me gritase lo egoísta que soy, en vez de sonreírme como siempre lo hace, antes de darme un beso."

-"Eso es porque te ama, Fate-chan –Hayate sonrió con melancolía-. No puedes odiar a quien amas, porque sino no sería amor. Tenemos que seguir adelante, ¿cierto?"

Yo simplemente asentí, imitando a mi amiga al verla ponerse en pie. Me dio una mirada desconsolada y me abrazó fuertemente; yo le regresé el gesto con igual magnitud, porque estaba profundamente consciente de que esas pupilas amargas no eran sólo por mí.

Éramos la División 6. Éramos las almas que partían a lo desconocido, sin un reloj a veces, para proteger a la tierra y a los seres que amamos. Éramos nosotras (Hayate, Teana, Signum, Lutecia, yo… y un sinfín de nombres más en la lista) quienes optábamos por marcharnos lejos de lo único que nos mantenía con ganas de seguir viviendo.

Y estábamos muy orgullosas de ello. Reíamos, bromeábamos y llorábamos juntas cada noche, porque nuestro era trabajo era el más difícil; no porque era muy peligroso, sino porque nos hacía añicos el corazón.

Cualquiera puede arriesgar el cuerpo. Pero el temor y la agonía que sufren los sentimientos es algo que solamente pocos, voluntariamente, nos atrevemos a soportar durante largas temporadas.

Y lo hacemos por amor. Y sufrimos por amor.

Una vez allá fuera… lo único que nos queda es aferrarnos a la esperanza, por más pequeña que ésta parezca.

-"Yo le diré que nos vea en la pista de vuelo –me murmuró al oído-. Todos vamos a estar allí."

-"Um. Gracias… Hayate. Gracias por todo."

-"Asegúrate de volver en una sola pieza" –rió.

Me reí también. Después, me dio una palmada en la espalda y me soltó lentamente; me miró una última vez, con ojos brillantes y húmedos.

Pero de alguna manera, Hayate continuó sonriendo.

* * *

-"¿Te… vas?"

Asentí con una culpa terrible que hundía mi pecho. Traté de buscar su mirada, pero la cabeza cabizbaja y los mechones rojos que caían en su cara me lo impidieron.

Me sentí como la persona más horrible del mundo. Hubiera preferido morir mil veces antes de saberme la razón de su sufrimiento; ni siquiera sabía a quién le dolía más, si a ella o a mí.

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Era realmente necesario venir hasta aquí y ver a todos y ver la nave para enterarme de que te vas esta misma noche? ¿Por qué, Fate-chan? ¿Por qué…?"

Bajé la vista en vergüenza. Suspiré pesadamente y para cuando alcé la mirada de nuevo, sentí congelarme en mi sitio al ver sus ojos azules llorar. Me dolió. Me dolió peor porque no había rastro de enfado ni de frustración en su cara, solamente la angustia de saber que me iba.

Traté de pronunciar su nombre, pero un gemido abandonó mis labios en vez. La llamé de nuevo y ella me abrazó de golpe, sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda y su faz se ocultó en mi pecho.

La envolví entre mis brazos también, descansé mi rostro húmedo sobre sus cabellos castaños y quise memorizar su aroma durante los próximos dos años que estaría sin ella. Percibí la humedad de sus lágrimas empapar mi saco oscuro, mientras suaves sollozos alcanzaban mis oídos.

-"L-Lo siento –lloré entre hipos-. Lo siento, Nanoha… No deberías estar pasando por esto. Te mereces algo mejor, te mereces…"

Pronto sentí sus labios silenciar mis palabras. El calor de su cuerpo se mezcló con el mío así como el sabor amargo de nuestras lágrimas. Quedos relámpagos saltaron entre las nubes; en cuestión de segundos, la lluvia comenzó a descender.

Cayó suave sobre nosotras.

La noche se hizo un poco más fría, pero realmente yo sólo era consciente del cálido aliento que se estrellaba contra mis labios, a escasos centímetros de mí. Besé su frente y la abracé contra mí una vez más.

Le dije que haríamos muchas cosas cuando yo volviera, que podíamos salir de viaje, que podíamos redecorar la casa o podíamos hacer lo que ella quisiera. Yo se lo cumpliría.

La oí llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Mientras la sostenía, vi a nuestra hija despedirse de Lutecia, para dirigirse hacia nosotras. Pude identificar el mismo semblante taciturno en ella, todavía queriendo enmascarar el enorme dolor que sentía ante la partida.

Me separé de Nanoha y abracé efusivamente a Vivio, que me regañó suavemente al pedirme que me cuidara como debía. Yo asentí y me separé de ella, alborotando los cabellos de mi pequeña adolescente.

Admiré su figura y me sentí orgullosa y con más ganas de llorar al notar lo bastante que había crecido. Lo mucho que me recordaba su actitud a Nanoha, y lo bastante que sus facciones se asemejaban a las mías…

Sé que derramé más lágrimas, porque Vivio llevó sus manos a la comisura de mis ojos. Yo la vi llorar también.

-"Vuelve pronto, Fate-mama. Te vamos a estar esperando."

-"Lo sé… Lo sé, Vivio."

Me sonrió antes de volverse con los demás, siendo de inmediato sujetada de la cintura por la pequeña Arf, que movía la cola y se mordía los labios para sofocar sus sollozos. Ambas me miraron con profundo orgullo y cariño, guardando la distancia junto a Shamal, Vita, Carim, Subaru y el resto.

Me dieron los últimos segundos a solas con Nanoha. Agradecida por ello, esbocé una sonrisa y la miré con cariño y esperanza; tomé una de sus manos y la besé.

Tomé después su mejilla, y la acaricié lentamente con uno de mis dedos.

-"Te voy a extrañar horrores."

-"Cuando vuelvas… Cuando vuelvas voy a hacerte una gran cena, así que asegúrate de regresar o no te lo perdonaré, ¿entiendes?"

-"Um. Regresaré a ti, Nanoha."

-"Lo sé. Siempre lo has hecho –me miró a los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios-. Te amo, Fate-chan."

-"También te amo –besé su mano una última vez y la solté despacio, hasta que finalmente la punta de nuestros dedos dejaron de tocarse-. Sayonara."

Me di la media vuelta y sin voltear atrás (porque es sumamente doloroso hacerlo antes) subí toda la rampa, hasta quedar de pie en la entrada de la nave, donde la tripulación ya me esperaba. Volteé a ver a todos, abajo, observando desde la pista.

Poco a poco, sentí cómo mis compañeros se adentraban en la nave. Vi a Signum girar sobre sus pies, para después ser seguida por Lutecia. Hayate les siguió luego, empezando a dictar algunas órdenes acerca de la misión especial en que nos íbamos a embarcar.

Teana se quedó a mi lado un rato más. Me puso la mano en el hombro y asintiendo, partió con el resto.

Yo… Yo me quedé allí. Vi la rampa subir lentamente, hasta que el sonido de la lluvia menguó más y más; hasta que los rostros conocidos desaparecieron más y más.

Nanoha me dijo adiós. Movió su mano en el aire y movió sus labios sin vocalizar palabra alguna; pero no hacía falta, podía comprenderla a la perfección.

Cerré los párpados (la rampa se cerró por completo) y percibí la última lágrima caer de mis ojos. Me di la media vuelta al fin y me interné en la nave.

"_Sayonara, Nanoha."_

Hasta los próximos dos años…

_Fin._

Vaya, logré terminar uno cortito. Pues ando un poco nostálgica, así que me dio por escribir esto; ahora que realmente lo pienso, esto de las misiones es parecido a los viajes a plataformas o a pozos petroleros.

Ya estoy viendo mi futuro xd

Y bueno… porque nunca está de más saber que alguien espera tu regreso ansiosamente =)

Gracias por leer ^^

Kida Luna.


End file.
